Cupcakes AU: A Love Story
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: (Alternate take on the Cupcakes Creepypasta). Pinkie Pie invites Rainbow Dash to SugarCube Corner to make cupcakes, she tells her that she's the main ingredient and...we all know the story. But what if Rainbow Dash was the special ingredient for cupcakes but not in the way we all know? (Rated M for clop)


Cupcakes AU: A Love Story

By SuperKirbyLand234

(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony; all credit goes to the original creators at Hasbro, please support the official release).

(This is an AU story, and it is also a clopfic. You know the drill: if you hate clop, don't read. If you love clop, enjoy).

~Cupcakes AU: A Love Story~

A colorful streak zoomed across the sky as Rainbow Dash flew around as fast as she could. She swooped down close to the ground before pulling up into the air; she had never felt more pumped up in her entire life, this was exhilarating.

Just then, Rainbow Dash realized that she had to head over to SugarCube Corner because she promised to meet up with Pinkie Pie for something important; she didn't say what they were doing, but Rainbow didn't want to disappoint her friend. She flew over to the bakery and walked inside, Pinkie came bouncing over towards her. "Hooray! You're finally here, Rainbow Dash!", she said excitedly. "Sorry I was late, Pinkie Pie. I was flying around Ponyville and lost track of time", said Rainbow apologetically.

Pinkie Pie laughed, "Oh that's okay, Rainbow Dash. So long as you're here right now, we can finally get started", she said. Rainbow was suddenly excited, "Alright, so what are we going to do Pinkie Pie? Prank somepony? Try some awesome stunts?", she asked. Pinkie laughed once again, "No silly-billy, we're gonna bake cupcakes", she said. Rainbow Dash then became very disappointed, this was not what she expected when Pinkie Pie invited her to hang out. _Had I known we were going to do something boring I would've just kept flying_ , she thought.

"Baking? Pinkie remember the last time I tried baking, you know I'm terrible at it", she said. "Oh Dash, I'll only need your help making them. I'll be doing all the hard work", said Pinkie. Rainbow thought to herself and figured maybe this won't be so boring after all, "Okay then, what do you want me to do exactly?", she asked.

Pinkie smiled as she walked over to the counter, pulling something out from under a small silver dome lid. She walked over to Rainbow Dash and held out a cupcake with dark pink frosting, "Here you go, Rainbow. Eat up", she said. Rainbow Dash was suddenly confused, "Wait...I thought I was helping you bake cupcakes?", she said. Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Oh you will be, I'm just trying a new recipe and I wanted you to try it and tell me what you think".

Even if she was still confused, Rainbow Dash shrugged and ate the cupcake which tasted strongly of strawberries. "Okay now what do I do, Pinkie?", she asked. "Now you take a nap", she said. Before Rainbow Dash could ask what she meant, she suddenly felt dizzy; the spun around her as she collapsed onto the floor, the last thing she saw before her eyes finally closed was Pinkie smiling.

An hour later, Rainbow Dash woke up in a dark room; she tried to move but felt that her hooves were strapped down, she struggled but she was held in place. Suddenly she spotted Pinkie Pie bouncing over to her, "Oh goody, you're awake! Now we can get started", she said as she dragged a cart towards her. "Pinkie what's going on? I can't move!", said Rainbow as panic began to slowly creep into her voice.

Pinkie Pie laughed, "Well that's because you're tied down, I didn't think I'd have to explain that to you", she said. Rainbow Dash was now both confused and scared, "But why? I thought I was helping you bake cupcakes!", she said.

"You are helping, you see I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more", said Pinkie.

"Special Ingredient? What special ingredient?", Rainbow asked nervously. "You, silly", laughed Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash began to laugh hysterically, she was terrified but she was still holding onto the hope that this was just a prank Pinkie Pie came up with. "Ooh, good one Pinkie Pie! I mean, tricking me into thinking I was gonna be made into a cupcake. Nice one, you win you're the best!", she said.

Pinkie Pie surprised Rainbow Dash by standing up on her hindlegs and gave her a quick peck on the nose, "Aww, thanks Rainbow. But I haven't pulled any pranks today so I can't accept you praise", she said.

"Pinkie c'mon, this isn't funny!", said Rainbow fearfully. "Then why were you laughing?", asked Pinkie. She pulled a tarp off of the cart; Rainbow Dash couldn't see what was on the cart in the dark, but the shadowy shapes made her think they were several sharp objects like knives. That's when she started panicking, her breathing began to accelerate. "Pinkie please, you can't do this! I'm your friend!", she said.

Pinkie smiled, "I know you're my friend, and that's why I have you here. This is gonna be so much fun, probably about as much fun as my time with Gilda", she said. Rainbow Dash felt her heart stopped for a second, "W-w-what do you mean?", she asked.

"Oh I caught before she left town. Remember when I left the party for about twenty minutes? That wasn't enough time to play with her of course, I had to wait until after the party to do that but boy am I glad I did. Griffins taste like two animals at once, it's so amazing! I know she didn't have a number like everyone else in Ponyville, but when was I ever going to try Griffin.

"I'll tell you: she was a little mad at first, but after we got started she quickly gave into it. It was nice to see her be friendly for once; well, that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin", she said.

Pinkie Pie reached down onto the cart and pulled up a long object and began walking towards Rainbow Dash; Rainbow felt her heart racing a million miles a minute, she couldn't believe this was happening and that it was Pinkie Pie, one of her friends, was doing this do her.

She couldn't help it anymore: as Pinkie grew closer, she began screaming and crying for mercy. Pinkie Pie suddenly became concern, "Dashie what's wrong? Are you scared? Oh my Celestia, is this your first time? Is that why you're so scared? Aww, it's okay Dashie, I promise I'll be very gentle with you", she said.

This confused Rainbow Dash even more, "Gentle? How can you be gentle if you're going to kill me?!", she sobbed. Now it was Pinkie Pie's turn to be confused, "Kill you? Rainbow Dash, what are you talking about? I'm not gonna kill you, unless it's possible for somepony to die from cumming", she said. "What?", asked Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie then realized that the lights were still off, so she walked over to a light switch on the far wall and flicked it on; the entire room lit up and Rainbow could see what it looked like.

The walls of the room, as well as some drainpipes sticking out of the walls, were painted bright pink and decorated with streamers; there was a small bed in one corner and a large washtub filled with steaming water in the other corner, the cart before Rainbow Dash wasn't holding sharp objects but rather different varieties of sex toys.

She looked towards Pinkie Pie and saw that she was wearing pink and black striped socks on her hooves and an apron that was black with frilly pink lace and the words "Hot Buns" embroidered onto it in white tread. Speaking of Pinkie, she walked up to Rainbow and wiped her face with a handkerchief, "Pinkie what's going on?", said asked. Pinkie Pie sighed and gave her an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Dashie. I guess I should've given you a better explanation of what I was doing: you see, one day I was at home reading a romance novel I borrowed from Twilight; I started getting those urges and I decided to rub one off, I tasted my own juices and I taste just like cotton candy. I decided to put some of it inside a cupcake and ate it, it was the most delicious cupcake ever.

"I decided that natural pony 'nectar' is the best ingredient for making delicious baked treats. I made a whole batch with mine and sold them, and you wouldn't believe how fast they were gone; ponies loved them and I realized I had to make more but I couldn't keep using my own 'nectar' forever. So I gave everypony a number and put them into a drawing hat; now when I pick a pony, I bring them here and give them a good time so they can give me their 'nectar'.

"I only have mares in the drawing and not stallions, turns out their 'nectar' doesn't taste as good as that of mares. I even tried on Gilda, remember? At first she was confused and angry but then I explained the situation and she actually agreed to it; she said she had a lot of pent up anger towards you after you told her off, and she felt better after it was done. She even said she'd come by every other week to give me her Griffin 'nectar' for my cupcakes.

"Then your number came and that's why I invited you over here, but I didn't think you'd be this scared. All the other ponies I've brought here were just confused and after I explained they happily agreed to it; after that, I let them wash up in the tub, rest on the bed and then they go home. Why were you crying, Dashie? Is it really your first time and you're worried I might accidentally hurt you?", she said.

Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief and said, "No Pinkie, it's just...I didn't know what was happening and I thought you were going to gut me with a knife. And now that I know what's really happening, I'm just now realizing how good your cupcakes have been lately. I'm sorry", she said. Pinkie smiled and gave Dash a loving kiss on the lips; Rainbow melted into it, feeling all the fear she had from before disappear.

"Now why don't we finally get started", said Pinkie Pie. She reached back on the cart and pulled up what was now revealed to be a large, dark blue, rubber replica of a stallion's member. She walked over to Rainbow Dash and positioned the toy just near her slit, "Let me know if this hurts you and I'll do it gently", she said as she began to slowly slide it inside of her.

Rainbow Dash grunted in discomfort before her inner walls became used to the girth of the toy and she began moaning in pleasure; Pinkie Pie smiled as she continued to slide the toy in as far as it could go before she stopped. She looked up at Rainbow to see her eyes were closed and her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth as she moaned quietly.

 _Oh she is going to love this_ , thought Pinkie. She reached her hoof towards the bottom of the toy and pushed a button, quickly grabbing a pail and placing it under Rainbow's legs. Speaking of Rainbow Dash, her eyes went wide and she moaned loudly as she felt intense vibrations radiate from her slit up into the rest of her body; her wings flapped wildly as she bucked her hips in reflex.

That's when Pinkie Pie pushed the button and stopped the vibrations, causing Dash to let out a disappointed whimper. "Oh Dashie, where's the fun if I let you come so soon? No, just like everypony else, I'm going to take my time with this. That way when it happens, I'll have enough to make more than a dozen cupcakes", she said. Dash nodded in understanding as she watched Pinkie stand near her, she grabbed one of her wings and began massaging it.

Rainbow Dash moaned as she felt her wing bones turn to jelly under Pinkie's hooves, this was the most relaxed she'd ever felt in such a long time. Her head drooped to the side as she continued to become more and more relaxed; Pinkie noticed her drooping head and was concerned, "Oh no, you're gonna make you neck sore if this keeps up, Rainbow. Hmm, ooh I have an idea", she said.

She let go of Dash's wing and walked over to a lever on the wall, she pulled it and suddenly Rainbow Dash felt the rack she was shackled to move until she was in a laying position. Pinkie then walked back over to her and placed a pillow under her head before massaging her right wing, "There, now you'll be nice and comfy", she said. Rainbow wasn't paying attention as she kept moaning at Pinkie Pie's actions, feeling a tiny bit of her love juices trying to leak out but were block by the toy.

Pinkie finished massaging Dash's wings and went to turn the toy back on again, causing the blue Pegasus to moan and writhe in pleasure. After ten seconds, however, Pinkie shut it back off much to Rainbow's dismay. She wanted so badly to climax but Pinkie had other things planned before that could happen. Pinkie saw that some of her juices leaked out so she caught some on her hoof and tasted it, "Mmm, Dashie you taste just like jelly beans! Oh you're definitely going to make some delicious cupcakes", she said.

Then Pinkie took that same hoof and began rubbing circles into Rainbow's clit, causing her to moan loudly. "Oh Sweet Faust! Keep going, Pinkie! Don't stop, please!", she shouted. Pinkie Pie smiled sadly as she pulled her hoof away, "Not yet. There is still more I need to do", she said. At this point the pressure building up inside Rainbow Dash was like a leaky pipe with a cork shoved into it to keep the water back; it was so bad that Dash started crying again, "Pinkie...please, I...I...I wanna come! Please let me come already, I can't take it anymore!", she sobbed as she bucked her hips in emphasis.

The sight of her friend begging for release broke Pinkie Pie's heart; she was right in her assumption that this was Rainbow Dash's first time having this kind of thing done to her and now that she wanted to experience her first climax, Pinkie was denying her that just so she'd have an abundant amount of her love fluids. Pinkie stood on her hind legs and gave Rainbow a hug, kissing her tears away. "I'm sorry, Dashie. I've been acting a bit selfish this whole time, I'll let come now", she said apologetically.

She reached onto the cart and pulled up another smaller sex toy and began to slowly insert it into Dash's tailhole, causing her to moan loudly again. Then Pinkie began to rub her clit again while simultaneously pushing buttons on both toys, causing them to vibrate rapidly; Rainbow Dash screamed as she felt her inside assulted by a pleasure she never thought she'd ever feel, it was a feeling of pure and utter bliss she wasn't sure even existed.

Rainbow Dash let out one final yell before she finally came, the feeling of all that pent up pressure being released all once causing her to pass out. Pinkie Pie flipped the wall lever back up and returned the rack to its original position; she used a pair of prongs to pull the toy out of Dash's slit, allowing her juices to pour out into the pail beneath her legs. There was so much that by the time it stopped flowing, the pail was half full; Pinkie picked up the pail and set it down on a nearby table, then she unstrapped Dash from the rack and gently carried her over to the warm bath.

She lowered her into the water slowly before reaching to grab the soap, the feeling of the warm water on her still sensitive slit made Rainbow Dash moan and came again, this time not much came out of her since Pinkie Pie had already collected most of it. She took the soap and began scrubbing all the sweat and release from Dash's fur, making sure she cleaned every last bit of her body. Once she was finished, Pinkie pulled her out and began drying her off with a fluffy pink towel; she then brought her over to the bed and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Two and a half hours later, Rainbow Dash woke up; she looked around and saw that she was still in Pinkie's love basement, proving everything she remembered happening wasn't a dream. She lied back down and saw a small table next to the bed; on it was a glass of juice, a sandwich and a note. The note read as such:

 _Hey Dashie, if you're reading this note, it means you've finally woken up from you little nap while I'm out delivering your cupcakes to other ponies. I made you lunch in case you're hungry and your more than welcome to go home if you want. Your number won't come up again, but I'm hoping we could do this again sometime because...I...I love you Dashie._

 _-Pinkie Pie ;)_

Rainbow Dash smiled at the note before she started eating the sandwich, she had to admit that she was beginning to have feelings for Pinkie Pie as well and she felt like she wanted to spend every day and night with her doing all those things they had done. Dash finished her meal and left the bakery, stretching her body before taking off into the air; she figured she'd go for a fly around town and do some more aerial exercises before she'd decide to pay Pinkie another visit later tonight. "And this time, I think I'll return the favor", she said with a devious smirk. She was going to enjoy getting some of Pinkie Pie's 'nectar'.

~The End~

Author's Note: This was another idea that popped into my head, with all the alternate endings and takes for the 'Cupcakes Creepypasta' I was wondering why no one tried to do an alternate take like this. So now I have done it because I always did wonder what it'd be like if it went something like this. Anyway, let me know what you think in the Review box and as always, this is SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


End file.
